


What did I look like before?

by Sanata101



Series: Pokemon AUs. (Polka.) [1]
Category: Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hope you all like this fun little short story!, Light Angst, Made this for fun while watching someone else playing the game while playing along with them., Other, There are other pokemon as well.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 19:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanata101/pseuds/Sanata101
Summary: Polka, who has helped defeat dark matter along with her best friend and partner, has always wondered what she had forgotten. She may have known now that she and her partner used to have been friends in a previous life, but she never did knew what she looked like at all. She forgotten how she looked and began to wonder what she looked like before she looked like Snivy.





	What did I look like before?

_"HA ha ha ha! You really think your so tough huh? Man what a whimp!"_

_Stop..._

_"Yeah! And look at her, she's a complete ugly girl, including her freaking eyes! Such an ugly shade of red too!"_

_Stop it, please...._

_"Yeah, there's no way a guy would even like her, I bet she hangs out with a bunch of trubish just like the loner she is! She doesn't even have any friends to protect her either!"_

_That isn't true...._

_"I can see why, I mean its all over her along with the details of her ugly appearance!"_

_What's....wrong with how I look..?_

_"Yeah, well she's always been alone, so it probably shouldn't be a big deal, to her anyway. Though I bet she tries to look the way she does just so she could get some kind of attention."_

_W-What...? N-No....that's not true....just stop it.....leave me alone...._

* * *

"Hey Polka! Wake up!" 

"H-Huh...?" 

Suddenly waking from the nightmare I was having, I look up to see Piplup looking down at me with worry and concern. Getting up I look down at my little green hands, and sigh softly in relief. 'I'm still here...and I'm still a Snivy, thank goodness.' I thought to myself and I look at Piplup who was still looking at me, knowing that he was getting worried I quickly smile at him like I would normally do when we wake up to start working at the expedition society. 

"What's wrong Piplup? No normal good mornings like you always do?" I asked him, giggling with a small smile and soon go over and placed on my red ribbon bell around my neck. It doesn't really have a good effect when we're out adventuring but I still bring it with me like I always do. I had this on, even when I woken up near the waterfall and forgotten everything. But I still felt like that this bell choker was important to me, like I wanted to keep it safe no matter what. 

"Sorry Polka, its just *he struggles to continue* I um....saw you whimpering and speaking to yourself while you were asleep, and it got me really worried about you so I woke you up. Did you get a nightmare or something?" He asks, making me look up at him and sigh softly.

"K-Kind of yeah....but....I think it was...sort of a random memory...." I mumbled, which surprised him. "A-A random memory...? Was it a bad one?" He asks with concern, making him place his small webbed hand on my shoulder. Looking at him a bite my lower lip and nod my head slowly. "Y-Yeah...though I'm not sure why I dreamed that memory up....there were three girls....and they were human.....they were....saying mean things to me...about how I look....and saying that I looked ugly just so that I can get attention...." I hug myself tightly and looked down and glanced at him while I noticed that he was shocked and surprised, making me look at him in worry. "Piplup? what's the matter?" I asked and saw him look to the side to see him bite his lower beak and let out a sigh and suddenly see him look at me with a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, its nothing. Come on, we better get going before the others go and eat all of our breakfast." Nodding my head I smile a tiny bit and hurry off with Piplup to get some food. Though the memory I had dreamed about was still on my mind. 

I didn't eat very much because of that. 

Soon after I start going to do some work. I decided to do a singular mission for the day, since some of them were not good since I have a bad type match up in some of the locations. So I convinced Piplup to do some of those missions with someone else while I do one singular mission on my own. Once I was done with it for the day I decided to go and head back home, but while I did my mind was still on the memory I had. 

'Why am I feeling like this...? It was just some random dream....but those girls....' I felt a shiver go down my spine as I remembered their voices. Even though their visions were kind of blury in my dream I could tell that they were humans. But still....something about those three...scare me....so much that I wanted to run away but I couldn't. My body wouldn't listen to what my mind was telling it to do. 

I quickly shake my head, trying to keep my mind off of it but as I did I yelped when I accidentally bumped into a tree and hit the ground. Whimpering a quickly reach up and rub my head. "Ouch...." I mumbled out, sighing softly I try my best not to get myself angry for hitting the tree. I then go and get my up to my feet and try to continue walking but stop when I suddenly heard a voice. 

"Surprised to see you again, human." 

Quickly turning around my eyes met red ones as I saw Suicune stepping out of the shadows. I couldn't speak due to the shock and relief. I hadn't seen him ever since me and Piplup had left the void lands and defeated dark matter three months ago. "S-Suicune...*quickly I take in a deep breath and closed my eyes and let out a sigh and smiled at him* I-its been a long time....u-um, a-apologize if I stepped into your territory. I um...got lost in thought and I didn't realized where I was uh...g-going..." I mumbled, my cheeks turning pink in embarrassment. I blink in surprise hearing the legendary letting out a chuckle and look back at him and noticed he had a small smile on his face.

"Its alright, you must have a lot of things on your mind if you were getting bad sense of directions like your leader, Ampharos was it?" He asked, smirking a little, I narrowed my eyes slightly at his smug expression and crossed my arms. "Hey, I wasn't that lost in thought, and correction, Ampharos doesn't have that bad sensing where he's going." I said, then let out a sigh at his snickering. Honestly, I had a hard time of dealing with him and the other legendaries at first. But for some reason, when I was around them I just didn't feel scared of them at all, even though they seem scary, and for some reason I wasn't in the least mad at them for acting like jerks back in the void lands. Though its kind of strange seeing how suddenly nice he was acting right now. But it doesn't really matter to me right now.

"So, what has been on your mind?" I heard him ask, making me blink in surprise and look at him and noticed that he had a serious expression, but I noticed that he had a curious look in his eyes. Sighing softly I bring my arms down and take in a deep breath and spoke. "I um...suddenly had a bad memory....before I came into this world...and I think it was probably at a time before Piplup...or Mew became my partner...." I explained, and saw him look at me curiously. "Oh? And what was this "bad memory" you speak of?" I look at him and sigh softly and look down at my hand.

"...the visions were kind of hard to see but I saw three female humans in my dream....they were saying a lot of horrible things....and they were directed at me, saying how bad I looked....to be honest...thinking back, I don't think I even remember what I looked like before when I became a pokemon....I never even thought about asking Piplup if he remembers what I looked like too..." I said, looking to the side and continuing to speak my mind. "Though I don't want him to worry about me, when I told him about it he looked surprised...so I figured that he never did knew about it, even though he remembers about his previous life as Mew." I said, and noticed that he was looking at me silently and I suddenly saw him walking away and saw him turn his head to me. "Come with me for a moment." I blink, tilting my head curiously and started to wonder why he wanted me to follow him. But nevertheless I decided to follow him, we both traveled deeper into the forest for who knows how long but soon the both of us stopped when I saw that we were in an era around a huge lake. My eyes widen as I soon saw the water sparkling down in the sunlight. I then look at him as he walked towards it and touched the tip of it with his snout, and suddenly it became more clear. 

"Wow...." I whispered in amazement. I then go over and saw him go over and look at me. "Look into the water, when you do you'll see what you had looked like before you became a human...." He said, making me look at him in surprise. "R-Really...?" I asked, and saw him nod his head. "This water isn't ordinary water. You'll see once you look at your reflection." He said, making me stay quiet. Silently I walk towards the water and look down, when I did I saw my reflection of my Snivy form, and suddenly it started to shape into something else, making me blink. I suddenly see a a face starting to form. When I blinked I gasp in shock and surprise.

My face was reflecting someone elses. I could tell that it was a girl's own face and by the looks of her, she appeared to be about fifteen or sixteen years old. her hair was a chocolate colored shade of brown and they were in matching pigtail braids, being held in place by red ribbons.On top pf her head she was wearing a red ribbon bow headband. She was also wearing a red turtleneck, and around her neck she was wearing my choker bell, but what cut me off guard was her eyes. Her eyes were a ruby red color, and they were sparkling as they look into the water. They were so beautiful that I was too in awe to realize that Suicune was looking at me with the same kind of surprised look as well. 

"...this is what I looked like...when I was a human...?" I mumbled out without thinking, and suddenly I realized that tears were appearing in my eyes slightly, quickly I wipe them away once I realized my eyes were becoming wet and suddenly became confused. "But...I don't understand....if that's what I looked like then why did those girls say those things to me...?" I whisper to myself looking at my reflection and saw the look of confusion was reflecting my own face. 

"Maybe they were just jealous of the beauty you have.." I blinked feeling like my heart had stopped and quickly I turn my head and noticed Suicune was looking away from me. "W-What did you say?" I asked and saw him grumbling to himself. "Nothing.." I heard him mutter, making me sigh heavily. I then smile at him and get back to my feet and smile softly at him. "Thank you Suicune, for showing me what I looked like before, I should head back now, since its becoming late." I said and saw him quickly look at me. "Alright, but if you need anything, just come by here and you'll see me around sometimes." He said, making me nod my head with a small smile and hurry on my way back to the expedition society.

Though while I headed back, I did sense the legendary following me, making me hold back a sigh and a small smile. 

I guess maybe I don't need to worry about how I looked after all. 


End file.
